


Pokemon one-shots

by Sirianna123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: Spoilers for the game.Collection of Pokemon shorts stories.





	1. SunxGladion

"You've got good Pokemon." Gladion smiled after his and Sun's battle ended. "I know what kind of Trainer you are now. And what kind of journey you've been through."

For a moment he was silent as he walked to a side. Sun fidgeted in the snowstorm but not from the cold. He was preparing to tell something important he meant to tell Gladion ever since he found out how crazy his mother was. But he got no chance since the other started talking again.

"Lilie wanted me to tell you something. She's looking after our mother at the foundation," Sun couldn't guess what he was thinking about it but something was telling him Gladion was okay with giving his mother another chance. "She wanted me to tell you... That you're the best Pokemon Trainer in the world, Sun. She gave me this. For you," he added giving him a potion.

Sun put it into his bag not really caring which pocket it fell to, glad it wasn't some love confession. Not that he didn't like Lilie. He liked her, just not in that way. He was about to finally say something but Gladion gave him no chance.

"Hau's working hard to get stronger, too," he smiled and laughed shortly. "If you two are going to get even stronger, the. I guess I can't let down my guard ye," suddenly he got serious. "I know we aren't friends." All hope he might have had almost vanished. "But we aren't enemies anymore either." Sun's hope raised a little. Maybe there was a chance after all?

"Keep winning. Maybe I'll see you again if you do," Gladion's smile at this moment was the both most beautiful and most heartbreaking thing he has seen since he came to Alola. The blonde started walking away past him Sun gathered all his courage and finally spoke.

"At first I was protecting Lillie because it seemed like a right thing to do. Then because we became friends and later... Even though I wouldn't admit it... after Lillie was kidnapped I went there because of you. I gave it my best because you were there..." Sun wasn't even thinking what he was saying at this point. He just wanted Gladion to stay and to not leave him.

He was successful to some degree. At least Gladion stopped walking away and seemed to listen to him. But he said nothing, he didn't even turn around.

"I don't know why but... I..." Sun had no idea what to say anymore. He started stumbling on his words.

"Just say it," Gladion said turning around. Something shining in his bright green eyes gave Sun this push to finally say what he meant to tell him for some time.

"I... I love you!" Sun said looking at the ground, not Gladion. He was afraid of looking up. Afraid he'll see him going away leaving forever.

"I guess there will be a party to celebrate the new champion. Let's see if it can be held to celebrate your victory. I'll give you my answer then."

Looking at Gladion's back Sun felt a little spark of home. Maybe there was a chance for them?

...........

**_Evening, Melemele Island, Iki town_ _._ **

Gladion turned out to be right about the party. Though it was more of a festival than party. But being in the middle of it all Sun got no chance to look for Gladion or even to talk to him when he saw him hiding behind a palm tree.

When he had a chance to sit back Lillie dragged him to fight Tappu Koko. And then when he was back at the festival Gladion was nowhere to be found. Cursing inside Sun ran around asking Hau and anyone who knew Gladion - except Lillie. He was sure she would go with him and they would have no privacy at all.

Finally, he has found him leaving the festival grounds. "Gladion!"

"Sun? So you have finally escaped the festivities?" the blonde asked turning to face him.

"Y-yeah," Sun said blushing a bit. He might be the champion but seeing Gladion's smile was completely destroying all his confidence and leaving his thoughts in shambles.

"How about we'll go somewhere private?" Gladion proposed offering Sun a hand.

"Uh, okay. How about my home? It's not that far from here," Sun offered hesitantly taking the lead after a short nod.

The walk was most stressful one he ever took. It was far worse than entering the world of ultra beasts. Far worse than becoming the champion.

As if he felt Sun's anxiety, Gladion squeezed his hand.

"I guess you won't give me your answer now?" Sun asked not thinking what he was saying.

"Yes."

Sun just nodded. Rest of the walk was silent if not count Gladion saying what wild Pokemon he has seen in the grass or his occasional joke. Sun couldn't really focus on anything but how, for once, relaxed he sounded.

In Sun's room, an awkward silence fell. "So... What are you planning to do now?" he asked looking at Gladion looking around the rather plain room.

"I thought about training but for now a bit of rest would be welcome," Gladion admitted, "This place doesn't suit you at all."

Sun laughed a little. "I barely spend any time here. I started my island challenge almost the day I moved to Alola," he admitted and Gladion sat nex to him on his bed.

"I see," Gladion said looking directly on Sun. "As for your question from then," he started while leaning closer. "The answer is yes," he finished kissing Sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all my one shot's characters will most likely be at least sixteen. In this one, they're eighteen.

Being a champion was trying. First thing Sun decided to do to fight it was requesting rooms for elite four and himself to be built so they have a place to rest and don't have to fly across the whole region whenever anyone came to challenge them. With Sun staying most of his time at the League, Gladion became a frequent enough guest to get his own pass card so that he wouldn't be asking Acerola or Kahili to let him into Sun's room so he can wait for his boyfriend to be done with his champion duties.

One of the main reasons for Gladions frequent visits was stopping Sun from overworking himself by checking if all Elite Four members are okay, if the Leagues building is in good condition and caring for his own Pokemon despite League having best people possible on duty of taking care of his and Fours Pokemon. While taking care of everyone and everything Sun often forgot about himself and that was what Gladion was coming over for. That is when he wasn't coming as a challenger. and that's why he was there today sitting on Sun's couch with said teenager's, well more like young man's, head on his shoulder. Their Pokemon being taken care of.

It wasn't like Sun planned using Gladion as a pillow, he was just tired. He was really looking forward to seeing Gladion, had a date, the whole day planned for them but challengers kept coming and he just fell asleep before getting a chance to even mention going somewhere, just the two of them. "I'm sorry I fell asleep," Sun yawned sitting up. "Was I out long?"

"Not really, just an hour or two. If you're tired..."

"Damn," Sun muttered standing up.

"It's okay. I don't mind you taking a break. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon," Gladion said shrugging.

"No, I had it all planned and now..." Sun complained, "Wait. You forgot, didn't you?! Tell me you haven't forgotten what is today."

"The anniversary of us meeting," Gladion said dragging Sun back down. "Two years. A year and a half since you became the champion of Alola."

Sun just smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I had everything planned. Me welcoming you in the docks, then us walking and..."

"It's okay. Just spending today with you will be enough. We can go on a date tomorrow, and don't worry I'll tell Kukui about it, you just rest," Gladion proposed petting Sun's head. "I'll be back here before you'll wake up," he added seeing sad, black eyes look at him.

"Decidueye will be happy to spend time with Silvally," Sun muttered standing up and slowly taking off his shirt. "I might not fall asleep for half an hour without something to keep me awake," he added winking at now red-faced Gladion who just nodded and ran off to find Kukui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments are welcome


End file.
